1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing construction line, cord, rope or the like thereon in such a manner that a necessary length of the line may be easily removed during use and easily returned for storage thereon. In particular, the device also includes means for restraining the unused portion of the line on the device during use and during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction workers, including carpenters, masonry workers, steel workers and the like are frequently required to use long lengths of heavy braided string, hereinafter referred to as construction line. The construction lines are utilized for numerous layout and alignment tasks which must be performed by the construction workers. In use, the construction line is pulled tightly between various points in order to establish a straight line. The straight line is necessary to properly align various structural members or elements during the coarse of a construction project. Further, the construction worker frequently needs to utilize a construction line while working at dangerous heights and under other dangerous working conditions. Therefore, it is important that the construction line can be easily and reliably secured on the holder.
In actual practice, most experienced bricklayers and carpenters wrap or store their construction line on a piece of wood or a dowel. The piece of wood or dowel may be comfortably held in the worker's hand while the line is wrapped thereon with the other hand. The piece of wood or dowel is generally 6 to 8 inches in length and has no obstructions or projecting portions which might hinder the unwrapping or wrapping of the line thereon. In order to secure the line on the piece of wood or dowel, it is necessary to tie a knot in the body of the line about the piece of wood or dowel.
Further, the natural and comfortable manner in which a mason wraps line onto a stick-like piece of wood, generally follows a figure eight pattern about the holder. To wrap the line in this manner, the piece of wood is held and rotated in the palm of one hand, while the line is wrapped onto the holder with the other hand. This manner of wrapping the line prevents undesirable coiling of the line.
Other devices have been designed which include a notch for securing the line therein. However, over time the notch will generally wear out so that it is no longer effective in preventing unraveling of the line. Therefore, the construction worker generally resorts back to tying a knot around some part of the device. Accordingly, this necessitates the tedious and time consuming task of tying and untying the knot. Also, the constant repetitions of inserting the line in the notch and removing the line therefrom will eventually weaken that portion of the line. As a result, the weakened line, when pulled taught, may break and possibly cause injury by striking the worker at a high velocity.
Another prior art device for storing construction line, includes reel mechanisms, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,477. The reel-type holders are targeted more towards storing longer lengths of line. Also, line reels in the masonry field are particularly susceptible to the problem of accumulating mortar or dirt in the working or moving parts of the holding device. This results in inefficiencies and oftentimes in the device being discarded in favor of the nearest piece of wood. Also, reel-type holders store the line in a coiled fashion, which is more likely to result in the line becoming tangled and generally more difficult to straighten. This presents a problem because of the precision which is required in the alignment function.
The prior art devices are somewhat complex and often are of a size which is not be easily accommodated in a worker's tool box.
Accordingly, it is clear that there is a need for a construction line holder which is inexpensive, easy to use, reliable, and can be easily accommodated in a worker's tool box.